thevampirediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova
BirKatherine Piercethe late 15th century in Bulgaria. She was a Traveller ara. Katerina was disgraced and banished to England, where she was given over to Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson. She was to be used in a ritual to free Klaus' Hybrid side, but Katerina escaped, having herself turned into a Vampire by the blood of Rose-Marie. Katerina Petrova Katerina Petrova was born in the late 15th century in Bulgaria. She was a Traveller Witch, forbidden by her father to use Magic. She was unknowingly a Doppelganger of Amara. Katerina was disgraced and banished to England, where she was given over to Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson. She was to be used in a ritual to free Klaus' Hybrid side, but Katerina escaped, having herself turned into a Vampire by the blood of Rose-Marie.Her family is murdered by Niklaus because she didn't do what he wanted from her. She was running for 500 years from him. Katherine Pierce Katerina Petrova canged her name between 1492 and 1864 to Katherine Pierce. She posed as an orphan girl and stayed with the Salvatore Family in Mystic Falls. She turned Stefan and Damon Salvatore into Vampires.She had relationships with both of them but her true love was always Stefan because she is an Amara doppelganger and Stefan is Silas' doppelganger. That means that they were kind of meant to be. Katherine has recently returned to Mystic Fals, sending Niklaus Mikaelson away to New Orleans. She was force fed the Cure to Immortality and is now a Traveller Witch again. Early Life Katerina Petrova was born into a somewhat wealthy family in Bulgaria in the late 15th Century. Katerina had a daughter in 1490, however, the two were separated at birth. Katerina became a Vampire in 1492, turned by Rose-Marie's blood. The Vampire Diaries (Taylor Manton's) Season 5 Katherine is dying of old age, and being used as a stress relief for Damon, as every time she dies with Vampire blood in her system, she comes back alive instead of Transitioning. She is freed from the Salvatore Boarding House by her long-lost daughter, Nadia Petrova. She is taken to Bulgaria to live her final days. Katherine learns more about Traveller Magic and finds that she can take over another's body. When Lucy Bennett comes to kill her, she Passengers herself into Lucy's body. She then takes her over to Tatia Salvatore's calcified body and feeds her blood. She Passengers herself into the Original Vampire's body. Katherine, in Tatia's body, returned to Mystic Falls with Nadia Petrova. The two attacked the Mystic Falls Gang, but were defeated when Elena shoved Bonnie's Cure down her throat. Season 6 TBA Strengths As a Traveller Witch: *Traveller Magic As a Vampire: *Advanced Speed *Advanced Strength *Advanced Agility *Advanced Senses *Fangs *Compulsion As a Passenger in Lucy: *Magic As a Passenger in Tatia: *Advanced Speed *Advanced Strength *Advanced Agility *Advanced Senses *Fangs *Compulsion *Vampire Compulsion Weaknesses As a Traveller Witch: *Human Means of Death *Overuse of Magic As a Vampire: *Sunlight *Vervain *Werewolf Toxin *Wooden Stake Through The Heart *Heart Extraction *Beheading *Magic As a Passenger in Lucy: *Human Means of Death *Blade of the Travellers As a Passenger in Tatia: *Vervain *Sunlight *Werewolf Toxin *Wooden Stake *Magic *Blade of the Travellers *White Oak Stake The Vampire Diaries Wiki Katerina Petrova